


homesick.

by hwallunar



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I’m ao sad I accidentally deleted eveurthing, M/M, anyway hi, based off victon’s song - nostalgic night, sont judge my ENGLISH OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwallunar/pseuds/hwallunar
Summary: what the title said.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall & Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 17
Collections: Works about The Boyz





	homesick.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don’t judge my english PLLLLSSSS.   
> Based off Victon’s Nostalgic Night.  
> I swear this idea sounded better in my head :*)

His breath heaved against the thick cluster of duvet that was clutched between his fingers. Another night. Another few hours before he would be able to fall into his closet of dreams. 

He felt lost. But he was right where he wanted to be: entangled in his bed sheets with his body pressed to his lover. His world. His entire fucking universe. Even the thought of his name bloomed a sweet cluster of warmth in the pit of his stomach. Yet, the sheen of frozen air sank beneath his exposed fingers, causing Hyunjoon to close his fist. 

Although this small action was soundless, mute, the breath of the other male became distinctive. The whispered and effortless breaths had become enriched with consciousness. And it tickled at Hyunjoon’s neck, causing him to immediately fall out of his ‘sleep’. He was awake.

The latter gently spoke, “When will you come back?”   
It sounded more like a breathless whisper.

And when Jaehyun didn’t reply, he became aware. They spent the next few seconds in silence.

For Hyunjoon, those seconds felt like hours, like every night where he had to simply wait for his body to shut down. He was so used to it that he never realised what happened during those hours. He’d usually think of the times when Jaehyun held his waist.

He moved his hand down and wrapped it around the larger hand there, right around his waist.

And the times they spent in the mornings where neither of them felt like getting up. Not until one of them did wake up and begin the morning. He would bury himself into the safe arms of his lover as he spoke into his ears with a loving and soft tone.

Those perfect times where time just wouldn’t stop.

Jaehyun’s breaths had fallen back into senselessness. But this time, they stroked at the back of his neck, making him shift again.

It was at this time of night when he needed his generous words. The ones which made him feel so safe and... loved. He needed his gentle kisses at the back of his neck, the tight grasp of his hand around his smaller body, the safe feeling of being held by another body. He needed his home.

Jaehyun’s hand lifted away from him and the breath stopped hitting at his neck. The younger male felt cold. 

“You really need to stop dreaming.” His lover spoke.

Hyunjoon really needed to stop dreaming. 

The drifting night continued in silence as Hyunjoon turned around. Only the shifting of his own sheets made a sound. Jaehyun wasn’t there— he was never there.

Hyunjoon came to the realisation that he was never there. He hadn’t been there for the past year. He wasn’t even on this Earth with him anymore. And that realisation broke him to pieces once again.


End file.
